If He Knew
by Hotaru Aino
Summary: Slash fic. Danny writes a love note to Dash, but will the jock understand?
1. A head Start

Title: If He Knew Ratings: R Warnings: m/m smut, angst and language.  
Pairing: Dash/Danny Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom looks over her shoulder at the lawyers satisfied you vultures!  
Note: This was written because of a challenge put out on the Danny Phantom Slash group, originally it was supposed to be a humor fic, but my mind started to run away on me when I considered how this should be done and this is the end result... lots and lots of crying.  
  
Chapter One - The head start  
  
Danny slunk as low in his seat as he could get, not wanting to look at what his Professor had written on the board. In large letters in bright pink chalk was the word 'Homosexuality'. For a moment his heart dropped into his shoes. This wasn't going to be one of those sex ed classes was it? But no they wouldn't do something so mainstream like that in this city, there were too many impressionable young minds, God forbid they learn something different.  
  
The bald teacher leaned up against the wall and looked out over his classroom. Like he expected most of them were either blushing, giggling or trying to pretend that the word wasn't written on the board. He cleared his throat to catch their attention and put a score under the word before he started his speach.  
  
"Today there is only one assignment, I'll tell you what I want and the rest of your period is free to use as you choose. However," He held up his hand before the cheering could start, "I suggest that you use your time wisely and work on the essay that I have for you today.  
  
"The essay you have will be freestyle on the topic of homosexuality. I want good, thought provoking writting. There is no minimum amount of pages or words, however I will be grading harder those that think they can get away with writting something like 'gays are evil' and passing it in."  
  
This last part got a few titters from the people in the backrow and he shot them a nasty glare. "It will be passed in to me in a weeks time, and in light of the fact that some of you think what you're peers think matters, you will pass it in in a manilla envelope. No one will see what you've written except for me and you and whomever you decide to share it with."  
  
He sat down at his desk and pulled out some papers to be graded, expecting all the students to rush to leave. He was surprised however, when he looked up to find that only a few had left and there were a few hands raised in the air. With a sigh he put down his red pen and pointed to one of the upstarts, Danny Fenton.  
  
"If it's Freestyle, does that mean it doesn't have to be exactly essay form?" The ebone haired teen played with his pen nervously.  
  
"Precisely." The Professor smiled and gestured with his hands as he spoke, "If you want to write a poem, a list of reasons for or against, that's fine. Just make sure that you back up your reasoning."  
  
Danny thought for a moment and then packed up his books, putting them in his bookbag before hurrying out of the class. He knew that Sam and Tucker would try to follow him so he checked the hallways for people before going intangible and sneaking through the walls. The cold brick of the walls was like a slight tingling feeling against his ghost skin and he was glad when he reached the outdoors and sat beneath a tree. The closest person was a good fifteen feet away so Danny concentrated on his human form, sighing as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack. So long as there were no ghosts around he could get work done. With the ghost zone opened up, he couldn't afford to procrastinate.  
  
The looseleaf stared up at him with it's thin light green lines, taunting him to write what he wanted. It was a subject that he could relate to at least, unlike the gorilla project Sam pushed him into doing. To be able to write what he really wanted without repercussion? He tapped his pen against the paper gently, leaving small marks in it's wake. Whatever written was his business and the teacher couldn't say anything, except maybe that his arguements weren't strong enough. But how much could he write? A blush graced his cheeks as he started the letter.  
  
'To the one I cannot touch:'  
  
Danny scowled and scratched it out, that was way too flowery for him. No way a jock would be able stop laughing after that one sentence to keep reading.  
  
'Dear Dash:'  
  
He scratched that too. It sounded too formal, too familiar even. He wetted his lips and looked around once more, his heart pounded faster at the thought of someone finding him writting there. Sure there was hardly anyone there, and no one paid any attention to the 'loser' crowd, but there was still the nagging doubt in the back of his mind.  
  
'Dash Baxter:  
I know that we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. That we're on completely different levels of the social ladder. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about you from time to time. You're the picture of what a perfect son would be, a quarterback, popular with girls and confident.'  
  
He stopped a moment to think, the wind rustling his unruly black hair and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He rubbed the cooled skin, his notebook resting on his raised legs. Only a few sentences and he was starting to feel a little better.  
  
'I guess I should explain why I'm writing this. Well, the first reason is for that English essay. I don't think I would have thought to do this unless our teacher brought it up. The second reason is I've heard that writing letters you never mean to send makes you feel better on the inside and I'm kinda hoping that will apply in my case. There's no third reason, I know it seems like there should be, but there's not.'  
  
His pen paused above the sheet of paper and he looked up to see a couple walking out of the school, not paying any attention to him or the rest of the world. It was apparent to anyone that they were drunk on love, that neither wanted to have anything to do with reality.  
  
"I hate them." Danny muttered, turning back to his paper.  
  
For a moment he considered going in a different strain of thought, talking about couples. Then again that was just sidetracking him from what he wanted to get out. Perhaps later in the letter he could suggest it? After all, it wasn't like Dash was ever going to read it.  
  
'I know I'd be safer to tell my feelings to someone I'd actually have a chance with, but I can't help it. I'm not sure when it started, but all I know is that if it ever stopped I'd feel empty inside.'  
  
The thought made his eyes water slightly and he stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.  
  
'Before I go to sleep at night, I wonder what it would be like to be closer to you. Even just to be your friend would make me feel incredible, so long as I could be near you. I probably sound like a stalker now, or maybe just totally stupid.'  
  
He stopped once more, not sure how to continue. Could he really be uninhibited with what he really wanted? He could feel sweat gather on his upper lip and wiped it absently before scratching down the next sentence.  
  
'What's on the next page is a bit more personal and graphic so I'd appreciate it if you didn't read it.'  
  
He blushed even writing the words and slumped lower against the tree, the bark scraping his t-shirt and roughly abrassing his back. He turned to the next sheet of unmarked paper and continued his letter, not bothering to look up anymore. He knew that if he saw even one person anywhere's near him he'd loose his nerve and have to start with something completely different.  
  
'There are times when you're chasing me down the hallways, I don't have time to think and get cornered somewhere out of sight of the teachers. That's probably the time when you look the most incredible to me. You're eyes are so filled with anger and when you're about to pounce on me, I sometimes hope you'll suddenly see me in a different light. You'll understand why I let you beat me ever time and take some pity, change that anger into a kind of fury or frenzy that neither of us can stop.  
  
'You're hands are like iron on my arms but I don't bruise that easily, so I don't mind. You push me against walls, and shove me into lockers, and punch me so hard that it hurts to breath but I don't mind. I don't mind, as long as it's your hands that hit me. Don't take me for a masochist, I don't enjoy the pain, I'll just take whatever I can get. It's really pathetic that all the time you're rough with me, I wish you'd slow down and kiss away the hurt.'  
  
The teenage halfa stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. If he had known it would hurt to get this out he wouldn't have started, but he knew that he couldn't stop here. There was so much more he wanted to tell Dash, even if he'd never read those words. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red and crouched closer to the paper in an effort to hide the words as he wrote.  
  
'I had a dream of you once, you let me stand next to you and put your arm around my waist. It was like you were trying to let me know that you own me, and I agreed with you quietly before you pushed me down. We were laying together in the middle of the football field and there was no one left in the city, I don't know why. You still had that smug smile on your face and you were holding my wrists above my head so I wouldn't be able to touch you. I remember how much it hurt to be close and not be able to touch you. I wanted to pull you down to me and demand a kiss but I knew it wouldn't be allowed.  
  
'You were so superior sitting between my legs, lording it over me that you controlled what happened. One hand still held my wrists easily but the other started to rip away my shirt, it made me so hot to think of how strong you are. I think I protested but you shut me up quickly, taking me by the nipple and twisting fiercly. Maybe I am a masochist, because I liked it and I asked you to do it again. You only smiled and unzipped your pants, grabbing me by the hair and shoving my face to your crotch.  
  
'I have to confess, I snuck a peek at you in the gym showers. I know how well endowed you are and in my dreams you knew what I did. You started by gently tapping the head of your cock against my lips and I opened my mouth for you, expecting you to ram yourself down my throat. But you didn't...  
  
'You kept one hand in my hair and let me lick you. Your other hand was still working my nipple and making me hard. I was whimpering against your thick dick, I wanted you to do something but I didn't know what, I still don't. You just pumped yourself into my mouth, your fingers still pinching and rubbing my chest until I thought it was on fire. Then your hand slid down my stomach to my pants and you pushed your way inside to stroke me too.  
  
'Then you look down at me and say: '  
  
"Hey! Fentina!"  
  
Danny nearly jumped out of his skin, catching his notebook before it scattered the pages. Not five feet from where he sat was the one person that haunted his dreams. He grabbed for his bookbag and ended up knocking it over, spilling the few textbooks that he had carried with him. Feeling ridiculous the lithe boy scrambled to push them back in, hearing Dash laugh at him as he did so.  
  
"Why so jumpy? Do I make you nervous Fenton?" Dash took a few steps forward and leaned over the young boy. "Boo!"  
  
Danny smiled up at him anxiously, his hands shaking as he collected his things. His breath caught in his throat when the jock picked up the notebook he had been writing in and waved it in the air. He froze in a half crouch on the ground, the strap of his bookbag in one hand.  
  
"Is this for Lancer's class?" Dash ask curiously, opening up the notebook, "Maybe I could have it huh Fenton? I don't know what to write, so you just think of something else while I take this."  
  
"No!" Danny panicked and jumped for the notebook.  
  
The blonde laughed and held the book above Danny's head teasingly. He looked at the pages and squinted slightly to read the hastily written notes. A small blush crossed his cheeks and the free hand that held Danny away clenched in his shirt. The jock's jaw tensed as he scanned through the love note and his knuckles started to turn white from how tightly he held the notebook in his grasp.  
  
"Fenton, what the -fuck- is this?" He growled, not bothering to turn to look at the scared boy.  
  
"It's just... it's nothing, it's really nothing. I was just-"  
  
Dash finally looked at him, silencing his babbling. The anger in his eyes was far more heated than normal and Danny felt ice set over his heart. He knew this would happen, it was the small town attitude that almost everyone in the school had. He wanted to tear his eyes away from Dash's angry, handsome features but he found himself frozen. This wasn't the way he wanted him to find out. It was supposed to be different and beautiful and filled with understanding.  
  
"Please... please don't..." The shorter boy whispered, tears choking his voice.  
  
The quarterback threw him back against the tree he'd been resting under and ripped the two pages out of the notebook furiously before hurling it at him. Quickly he brought his arms up to shield himself and felt it slam against his forearms. He winced at the numbing sensation that went up his arms and stared stupidly up at his crush. The blonde towered over him, his fists at his sides.  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight."  
  
It felt like his heart was being slowly ripped apart, piece by piece. Tears rose in his eyes but he refused to let them fall in front of Dash, he could spare some dignity at least. His hands were shaking as he picked up his things and stood up. The jock didn't make a move to hurry him with his fists and Danny almost wished that he would.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said get the hell out of here!" Dash yelled at him, blue eyes narrowing.  
  
Clumsily Danny rushed off the school grounds, heading for home. His parents would flip out to see him skipping school but he didn't know where else to go. He wanted to dig a pit and throw himself into it. He knew Dash would react that way.  
  
He'd said the same thing in the dream.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Danny: OO W...where's my fluff and romance? Where's the humor?  
Nika: ummm, nowhere apparently.  
Danny: still quite stunned Nika: This was written in a day and has no beta so please excuse any typos or anything that you find. The title on the chapter? Sometimes love is like a race, now which of the boys is going to win? Who knows. 


	2. A Swift Kick in the Pants

Title: If He Knew Rating: R Warnings: m/m smut, angst and language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom sigh how many times do I have to say this?  
Note: I just woke up a couple days after typing out the first chapter and decided there has to be more to this. I really wanted to leave it as a stand alone, and seriously I could but then Sam wouldn't get her chance to give Dash...  
  
Chapter two - A swift kick in the pants.  
  
Sam hadn't seen Danny after he had run out of the classroom but it didn't bother her. She knew that he had a responsibility to take care of wayward ghosts. She shrugged and headed for the library, pulling Tucker after her. When she was half way down the hallway she heard Dash and his group of cronies exiting the class as well and groaned, looking for a place to go to. It would be just her luck that the two of them were the only people around to be picked on.  
  
Her fears of being taunted however, were unfounded. The jocks just stood there outside the class, trash talking the newest assignment. They stood in their circle of 'moral superiority' and laughed at the lesser folks that dared to question them. A few of them declaired that they weren't going to do it at all, while another laughed and said it was the perfect opportunity to point out all the 'queers and fags'.  
  
"Yeah but Lancer ain't gonna read the essays aloud so why bother." Dash snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
Give the blonde a cookie for clueing in for once.  
  
The flunkies seemed upset at the reminder and Sam stopped listening to them. They never had anything productive to say anyways, so why bother? The gothic girl wandered down the halls with her backpack slung over one shoulder. As soon as she had noticed the word written on the board she knew what she was going to write for her essay. A parody depicting gays as the majority and all the straight people in the world being picked on and forced to hide what they were. The thought made her smile and she wondered if she could get some online buddies to tell her some of their own stories and get permission to use them as references.  
  
Tucker saw the smile on Sam's face and winced slightly, hoping she wasn't going to do something weird again. He truthfully wasn't sure what to write yet, he hadn't had any experience dealing with gay people and he didn't know what he'd do if he met one. It was a fairly small city and he was a bit surprised that there was no one like that in Casper High. Surely in a high school of this size all the people who were different would stick out in their own ways, clique together and make it easier to find them right?  
  
"Hey Sam? What should I write about?" Tucker asked, his hands in his pants pockets.  
  
"How should I know?" Sam said scornfully, "Use your imagination, write whatever you want."  
  
"But..." Tucker stopped walking and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I don't know anything about gays. I've never met anyone that was... like -that-."  
  
The girl sighed and turned her face to the ceiling as if asking for strength from a higher power. "Tuck, how do you know you haven't met someone that's gay?"  
  
The young man stopped and scratched his head, trying to think of all the 'strange' people that he'd met in his life. Sam was strange but she wasn't like that, and Danny was strange because of the whole ghost thing, but he couldn't be gay either. He was Tucker's best friend! He'd been told about Vlad being a strange guy too but he was obsessed with Danny's mom.  
  
Sam watched as Tucker mulled this over and tapped her foot against the floor, her combat boot make a dull thud as she did so. Finally when a full minute had passed she put both her hands on Tucker's shoulders and gave him a small shake, her violet eyes angry.  
  
"Tucker, don't be dumb. Gay people are all around, and normally ya can't tell just to look at them!" Sam put her hands on her hips and then stormed into the library, making sure to keep the door from slaming behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tucker wrinkled his nose slightly, "You should be able to tell, they're just... different!"  
  
They were hushed by a nearby library assistant and both teens whispered an apology before heading for the computers. The only sounds that could be heard was the typing of keys and turning of thick text book pages. The quiet was calming and set a mood for studying and relaxing as most all libraries did. Together they set their backpacks down on the floor, out of the way so people wouldn't trip over them, and logged into the system.  
  
"Then write about how you think gay people should stick out." Sam muttered jokingly.  
  
The young man gave pause before taking out a disk and opening up Microsoft Word, hoping that more inspiration would hit him as he sat and typed random thoughts. It would be easy to go back to the document on his home computer and make the essay make sense. It was normally how he worked and he was surprised that for all the chaos he thought, he could be so organized.  
  
Sam opened up the school's crappy internet server and logged into her e-mail account, sending out a mass e-mail to her friends across the planet. Ah the wonders of technology. Only problem was when she wanted to have a real time chat and had to wait up till the wee hours of the morning. Thank God for long weekends to make it possible to stay close to her friends.  
  
Within minutes she had a few people either outright refuse to let her tell what had happened to them in the past and a few more were hesitant to let their histories be known. The gothic girl rubbed her temples, a bit aggrivated that so many people could have horrible things happen to them and yet not want it known to help stop it. She sent off another e-mail to the few that responded, letting them know that all sources would be kept annonymous. If all else failed she could make something up, but true stories just hit home harder than anything else. She could hear Tucker typing slowly beside her and spared a side ways glance at him, curious what he was doing.  
  
Sam sat agog when she saw what he had been typing on the screen.  
  
"You're writing PORN?!"  
  
Almost all eyes in the library were on them and Sam covered her mouth, her eyes wide in embarassment, Tucker sinking down in his seat after saving and exiting his document. The school librarian came over in a huff, her bun pulled too tight atop her head and making her face look slightly askew.  
  
"If you cannot be quiet then I will have to ask you to leave." The prim and proper woman scowled at the teenagers.  
  
Sam bowed her head again, her cheeks had gone bright red at all the attention. Slowly people were turning back to their own work and she started to relax. The raven haired girl glared at her friend, mouthing to him that it was his fault and Tucker only sighed in response. Sam glanced around to see if anyone else was paying attention and pulled out a pad of paper to write on. While she had her own computer at home, she still prefered to write out her thoughts manually. She scowled slightly, trying to think of an opening line and began a small doodle in the margins. She sighed as the ballpoint scratched the surface quietly and smirked when she created a version of their English Professor dressed in a playboy bunny outfit.  
  
Tucker glanced over and snickered when he saw the thing that had been drawn. It was very cute, but not something he expected from Sam of all people. The girl seemed so straight laced sometimes that it was a wonder they hung out together. He had to re-open his word document and looked at the soft-core story that he had started to write. It was definitely not something he was used to and he frowned at it slightly before opening up a new page. He brought one leg up and rested his chin on his knee, a slight frown on his face. This had to be something really good or he'd flunk for sure.  
  
The chocolate skinned boy glanced at the window that pointed to the left side of the school. He got up from his chair and walked over quietly, ever careful of the dowdy librarian. The old lady seemed more occupied with someone that had brought in a sandwhich and he exhaled softly, glad it wasn't him. From the window he could just barely make out Danny sitting under a tree, writing something down in a thick wire bound notebook. He was tempted to yell out to his halfa friend but he knew that the librarian would threaten to throw him out a window or something. Carefully he opened up the window, sliding it to the side and leaned out a little to get some fresh air. He could smell french fries coming from the direction of the Nasty Burger and his stomach gave a small growling noise.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll feed you soon." He muttered to himself, scanning the school grounds for Valerie.  
  
After a quick look he could tell Valerie wasn't there and he pouted slightly. Perhaps she was still in her own class? A dreamy smile crossed his face when he thought of her and he almost missed Dash storming out the doors of the school. Anger radiated off the football jock and Tucker cursed silently when he realized that Danny was directly in the warpath. His friend seemed completely oblivious and Tucker tried to hide a smile, wondering what Danny would do to the jock this time.  
  
He watched Dash take the notebook from Danny and frowned slightly, wondering why the teen was so urgently trying to get it back. He leaned a little farther out the window for a better look and was soon jerked back by Sam. She had noticed Tucker and was about to chew him up for scaring her when she noticed Dash and Danny in the school yard.  
  
"What's going on now?" Sam muttered.  
  
They watched silently as Danny was thrown back against the tree, nothing really new there except normally it was inside and against the lockers. Tucker frowned when Dash threw the book at him and glanced over at Sam, confusion in his eyes. Sam narrowed her eyes at the scene and spun on her heel, going back to the computers for her bookbag. Tucker stayed a moment to see his halfa friend running away and then chased after Sam, getting his backpack in the process.  
  
"Sam, hang on!" Tucker slung his arm through the arm loop of his pack.  
  
The gothic girl continued down the hallway, her combat boots thumping arrogantly against the floor as she went. "No, something's wrong."  
  
Tucker moved away from Dash's group of friends and scowled when they laughed at him. "But Sam, Dash beats up on Danny all the time, he can handle it."  
  
"That's not it." The girl frowned and pushed against the school's double doors to get them opened. "Danny looked scared."  
  
Dash stood there, a couple of papers clenched in one hand. Sam pressed her lightly painted lips together firmly and tapped him on the back. The blue eyed jock turned around, a slightly confused look on his face. When he saw who it was he regained his composure and scowled down at the goth girl.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did you do to Danny?" Sam asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I didn't do shit," Dash declaired through grit teeth, "He started it."  
  
"And I find that so easy to believe." The girl folded her arms across her stomach.  
  
"Believe what you want." The jock started to push past her.  
  
Sam moved so she was blocking his path, scowling up at the football player. The blonde scowled back but did nothing to remove her from his way. He knew he was supposed to be a bully but he couldn't bring himself to hit a girl. Sam simply stood there silently, waiting for a response of some kind, her nerves ragged.  
  
"What did he do?" Sam asked, her voice soft and low.  
  
Dash crumpled the papers in his hand and threw them in her face. "You're his friend, you should know."  
  
Sam picked the papers up as Dash walked away and smoothed them out carefully. Tucker tried to read over her shoulder but she quickly folded them up and stuffed them in her backpack. He sighed in exasperation when she went after the jock and followed after, not having anything better to do.  
  
The gothic girl quickly caught up with Dash who was trying his best to ignore her. Her eyes were alight with anger and she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from her. There were a few people around so she spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"Look, you might not like the fact that he likes you." Sam started.  
  
Dash turned away from her, pulling his arm from her grip. "Shut up!"  
  
"But it doesn't make it right for you to treat him like that!" Sam smacked his arm lightly, "And if you don't listen to me I'm just going to start yelling!"  
  
This gave the jock pause and he folded his arms across his chest, scowling down at her. "So talk."  
  
"You might be a great big jock but that doesn't make you special." Sam narrowed her eyes angrily. "He likes you! Despite the fact that you treat him like dirt, he likes you! GOD only knows why, but he..."  
  
She threw her hands in the air like she was giving up and then pointed an accusing finger at the football player. The blonde was a bit surprised by the motion and took a step back.  
  
"So help me Dash Baxter, if you don't apologize to him I'm gonna make your life a living hell." The raven haired girl fumed. "You don't have a single clue how awful he's feeling right now."  
  
"You don't know shit!" Dash stepped into her face, "I'll apologize to him, but don't expect me to kiss it and make it better 'cause it ain't gonna happen!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to pretend to like him, I'm asking you to be civil!" Sam yelled back, ignoring the crowd.  
  
"I don't have to pretend." He spat back, low enough so only she could hear and stormed off before she could reply.  
  
Sam stood there a moment a bit stunned, her lips in an 'O' as she wondered what he meant. She heard Tucker asking her what was going on and turned to him, raising a hand to her head and running her fingers through her hair. The soft tresses spilled through her fingertips like an ebony waterfall.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sam shook her head, "Lets get back to the essays."  
  
End Chapter two.  
  
Danny: points I'm barely even in this one.  
Nika: Well don't look at me, Sam wanted to have her word in here. Originally I had written her giving Dash a black eye but then the computer fouled up on me and when I went back to re-write the paragraphs in between it just went in another direction.  
Danny: pouts I'm gonna be in the next chapter though right?  
Nika: grins Yup, just you and Dash.  
Danny: swallows nervously Oh? Is there going to be fluff?  
Nika: You'll see... Ya know this chapter was a pain, between my computer acting up and having to go back and fix my tenses. I'm pretty sure that they're all the same tense now but dealing with Third Person Omnipotent writting isn't my best. Again, still no beta but I did my best, now it's all up to you to review and let me know if there's any mistakes. 


	3. The Shit's hit the fan, now to deal with...

Title: If He Knew Rating: R Warnings: m/m smut, angst and language.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, do you seriously think I'd be writing this for free? snicker silly puppy.  
Note: It's not quite ready for a happy ending but...

Chapter Three - The shit has hit the fan, now we deal with the mess.

Dash stormed down the street after Danny, growling to himself that he didn't need to apologize for anything. The little twerp should have known better than to write that at school. If anyone other than him had found that note they would have beaten him to within an inch of his life. This city wasn't big on people that were different.

When he had started to read the note he had thought it was a joke, but the fear in Danny's eyes at being caught let him know the truth. He had never expected Danny Fenton of all people to fall for him, he thought for sure that the raven haired boy hated him. He had every reason to as well, the jock sought him out at every opportunity to pick on him and stuff him into a locker. If his father ever found out about Danny he'd say it was a good thing he'd done what he had.

"Fuck, I'm turning into my father now?" Dash scowled at the notion.

The blonde reached back and rubbed his neck in irritation, watching the ground as he walked. When he looked up at the street signs he could tell that Danny was heading home and shook his head at the boy's ignorance. That was one of the first places that people would look for him. Normally when people hooked off they either headed home, to the mall or to the Nasty Burger. Personally when he rarely cut classes he went places that no one expected a jock to go to. A few times he headed to the library but when he saw how many geeks were there in their free periods he stopped in order to protect his reputation.

It's all about your reputation isn't it? His mind jeered at him, Can't let daddy know how soft you are, how much you like...

He focused on the noise around him to try to ignore the self hating remarks and jogged across the street to get to Fenton's house. The large sign on the building was garish and he rolled his eyes at the blatant advertising. He had nothing against scientists in general, but the Fenton's were kind of odd.

The jock rang the doorbell nervously, hoping that Danny would be the one to open the door and not his parents or his sister. He honestly didn't know what he could say to Jazz to explain why he was visiting the boy. Dash glanced down the street, thinking of an excuse to his friends if they caught him here. He could just say he was seeing Jazz... they'd believe that. They were so stupid they'd probably believe it if he told them he was there for Danny's mom.

The door opened a fraction and he looked over to see a pair of sad baby blue eyes staring out at him, hungry for something but from the confusion on Danny's face he could tell the boy didn't know what for. He found it a bit surprising how much difference a year could make. Only one year seperated them and he knew what he could do to take that sad look from his eyes, to chase away the hunger.

"What do you want?" Danny asked hoarsly, a testament to his tears.

"I need to talk with you." Dash said quickly, "Can you let me in?"

Danny shifted nervously, glancing over Dash's shoulder like he expected a posse of some kind there to shanghai him. Before Danny could speak again Dash put his foot in the door so it couldn't be shut. The younger boy tensed and his grip on the door tightened, still staring up at the handsome jock he admired.

"My parents aren't home." Danny blurted out, "They don't like people in the house when they're not here."

"I won't take long." Dash said as he moved a little closer, "Come on Fenton, just let me in."

"No." The younger boy responded quickly, taking a step back.

The blonde stopped and looked at the smaller boy, as if suddenly realizing how vulnerable he was. Dash hung his head slightly, shame washing over him for treating Danny the way he had. He reached out a hand, ignoring how Danny flinched back and rested it on his shoulder. He didn't squeeze or do anything to impose his strength, only waited for a response. Danny looked up at him with wide eyes, frozen in place and not sure what to do.

"Please Danny?"

The halfa stepped out of the doorway, blushing. Maybe it was the fact that Dash was asking nicely, or maybe it was because he had finally used his first name. He swallowed and looked up at the jock as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. The entire house was silent and Danny felt his mouth go dry as he looked up at the blonde. This was something he'd only dared to dream of, Dash Baxter coming to see him with no one else home to spoil anything said or done. Dash stared back at him, his hands in his pockets. When the younger boy realized he was being rude he turned and went towards the kitchen.

"Sorry... do you want something to drink?" Danny touched the doorframe leading to the kitchen.

But this was the perfect scenario, Dash had just followed him home to confess he liked him as well and what had happened was all a show for the jerks he hung out with. They could pretend the scene hadn't really happened and go cuddle up on the couch to just bask in one another's prescence. But much as Danny wanted to believe that, he knew it would never happen. Dash would never be the one to come up behind him and kiss the back of his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Danny took hold of a bottle of coke from the fridge with shaking fingers, wanting nothing more than to demand of Dash why he had to torment him so much. He felt the jock's hand on his shoulder once more and bit his lower lip, moving slightly so he could shut the fridge door. He could feel the warm breath against the back of his neck but didn't turn, for fear that Dash would see the despair in his eyes.

Dash took a breath and reached around Danny's body, taking the coke from him and setting it on the counter. The smaller boy's frame was tight and he gingerly rested his hands on his slim shoulders. Whether they looked at each other or not this had to come out into the open. He didn't want to have the conversation but things had to change between them at school because of this. Though Danny wouldn't face him he could see a tear making it's way down his cheek. Dash's heart clenched with sympathy. The same way he couldn't hit a girl, he couldn't bear to see someone so miserable. It made him feel like dirt even though there was no way he could make it easier.

"I'm sorry." Dash apologized in hushed tones, even though there was no one to overhear them. "I over reacted, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not you're fault. I shouldn't have been writting it, I should have just kept quiet." Danny's shoulders hunched down slightly, drawing into himself.

I'm just a stupid faggot. His mind whispered mournfully.

"How long have you been keeping quiet?" Dash asked, morbidly curious, his thumbs unconsciously rubbing just below the younger boy's neck.

Danny shivered at the small bit of attention, afraid if he spoke Dash would realize what he was doing and stop. His muscles began to relax slightly and he lowered his shoulders, dropping his emotional guard. The football players hands seemed perfect to him, shifting to his upper arms as Dash came a step closer. He could feel the heat radiating from the taller boy's body and wanted to lean into it.

Dash could feel Danny relaxing under his touch and briefly wondered if he was leading the poor kid on. But he couldn't do that, he was a quarterback, he dated cheerleaders, stayed up all night long to party and popped the cherries of every hot chick he could. At least that was the rumors. In truth he prefered to stay stag and the only debauchery he had done was at a college party, and it wasn't a hot chick.

"How long?" Dash asked again, trying to remind himself that he was here because Sam asked him, not because he wanted to see Danny again.

"A while." Danny swallowed nervously, "Since September..."

He let his eyes rove over the back of Danny's frame, free to look at him since no one could notice or care. He had such a small body but he was full of hope and energy. His waist tapered ever so slightly, not feminine but definitely appealing. The jeans he was wearing weren't tight enough to show off his butt, but Dash knew what it was like. Gym shorts didn't hide a cute physic like Danny's, it only showed it off.

For nearly half a year he could have been enjoying Danny in secret, hiding themselves from prying eyes for quick fucks.

He could picture the ebony haired boy's clothes nearly ripped off in haste, his legs spread wide and on Dash's shoulders as he plundered him in the gym shower. Beads of sweat and hot water running down his body, the sweet voice begging for more of his thick cock to be shoved inside him.

Or maybe in his bedroom with his parents gone on vacation. Danny spread out on his bed like a treat waiting to be eaten, playing with his nipples in an effort to sate his lust while Dash stripped and turned on soft music to set the mood properly. No one there to see his secrets, just Danny biting down on the pillow while he slowly jerked him off. Whispers in the dark and promises he couldn't really keep.

The ebony haired halfa heard his crush curse and looked over his shoulder at the Adonis. Dash was looking down, deep in thought, his hands softly rubbing Danny's arms. Taking the gentleness as a good sign, the younger boy turned around and raised his hands slowly to Dash's chest, ready to pull back if the jock started to glare at him. But when he touched the muscular frame he'd been dreaming of he recieved no negative response. Dash was looking at him thoughtfully, his blue eyes burned with an intensity that Danny had never witnessed before. In all the time of chasing him, Dash had never looked at him like that. But now they were really alone, no jock friends to interupt, no ghosts popping out of nowhere (knock on wood), just the two of them in an empty house.

"I wanna kiss you." Dash growled.

He may as well have asked to bend him over to give him a rim job for all the sexiness in his voice. Danny's knees were quivering and he brought himself up on the balls of his feet, waiting for Dash to take advantage of him. He felt Dash's hands grip his hips and slam him against his body, grinding their pelvises briefly. The younger boy whimpered for more, clutching Dash's jacket to keep from falling into the floor. Literally, because his feet had gone intangible. One hand slipped behind him to fondle his tush and try to bring their bodies closer than before as Dash descended on him, his lips barely inches away from the younger boy's.

"Danny we're home!" Maddie's sweet voice rang through the house.

"Fuck." The boy deadpanned, his feet coming back without Dash noticing.

The jock let him go far too soon for his tastes and stepped back about a foot, trying to act as though nothing had happened. The blush on his face seemed unusual and he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the most unsexy things he had ever seen to calm himself down. He glanced over at Danny and swallowed thickly when he saw the boy pouting, looking down at the floor.

"Nasty Burger." Dash said bluntly, heading for the front door.

"Huh?" The teen hero said ever so eloquently.

"Nasty Burger, meet me there tomorrow at five, we'll talk again." The blonde explained, not looking at him.

"Is that a... date?" Danny asked in a small hopeful voice.

"Maybe. Just be there and don't tell anyone!"

Jack and Maddie Fenton smiled at the jock when they passed him in the hallway and he smiled brightly to them as he explained that he was telling Danny what was for homework. The ghost hunting duo beamed, glad that there son had a nice normal friend to talk to.

"Such a sweet boy." Maddie smiled up at Jack.

"Yes... It's too bad he hasn't seen any ghosts..." Her husband sighed in disappointment.

Dash: God you suck.  
Danny: And not in the nice way.  
Nika: Oh shut it, you can't expect things to happen overnight.  
Dash: You mean there's more.  
Nika: Well yeah, do you seriously think I would leave you two like -that!  
Dash & Danny: YES! 


	4. Company's Coming!

Title: If He Knew Rating: R Warnings: m/m smut, angst and language.  
Disclaimer: I created Danny Phantom! Yup, you heard me, I also created Fairly Odd Parents. looks at her ID card Oh wait, my name's not Butch Hartman... Damn... guess I don't own anything.  
Note: I won't torment the poor boy's too long, don't worry.

Chapter Four - Company's coming!

Danny searched through his drawers for something clean and flattering to wear for his meeting with Dash. He didn't want to call it a date, because he knew that would jinx any chances that he had with the jock. He blushed as he swept through his t-shirts, looking for something appropriate yet sexy. His hopes raised when he remembered the shirt he'd gotten from Sam on his last birthday. He had never thought he'd dare to wear it but perhaps with something light underneath it would be warm enough. He took out the shirt he wanted and smiled to himself.

"Well, Sam'll be glad she got this for me." Danny grinned and set it neatly on the chair of his desk.

The pants were a little bit easier as he simply pulled out a clean pair of jeans and set them to the side. His outfit was complete. Now he just had to wait two hours to meet with Dash. The thought made him giddy and he fell back on the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist, hoping Dash might do the same later. He knew better than to expect too much, after all they'd be in public and it was bad enough for Dash's reputation that they would be seen together. The halfa turned on his side, not wanting to dwell on the fact that Dash would probably still beat him up in school. But still wouldn't that be better than both of them completely ignoring their feelings?

Danny closed his eyes, trying to picture Dash's face when he was going to kiss him. They had been so damned close!

"Shit." The boy covered his face with his hand, "What if this is just some bullshit prank?"

"Then I suppose you'll look like a fool," A cool refined voice spoke to his right.

Danny jumped out of his bed at the familiar voice, glaring at the older halfa that floated above his bed. Vlad smirked cockily down at him, his legs crossed in the lotus position. Danny narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed that the older man had on a different outfit than normal and silently wondered how he did it. All the time that he transformed he couldn't get anything besides the stupid white jumpsuit. But Vlad had changed from his labcoat attire to an old style tuxedo with a cumberbund and frills at the neck and wrists.

"What are you doing here? You'd better not be going after dad, I warned you--"

"Yes, yes, brave heroics and all that," The Packers fanatic sighed. "But no, I am not here for your father. Or your beautious mother for that matter. Although..."

"Ew! That's my mom you creep!"

"Really Daniel, I thought you were above name calling." Vlad sighed and floated himself down on the bed. "The reason I am here is you."

"I'm not going with you!" Danny scowled.

"You don't have to."

Vlad's calmness was beginning to wear on his nerves and Danny carefully sat on the edge of the bed. If his enemy could be civil then he could do the same. This was just a week full of surprises.

"So talk." Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

The older halfa extended his hand and Danny accepted it grudgingly. The other's ghostly hand feel cool against his own and the teen shivered as Vlad ran his fingers across the top of his hand. He didn't think that the older man was trying to be romantic but it felt like that anyways. Danny chalked it up to his manners and shook it off, knowing Vlad was too obsessed with his mother to even begin being interested in him.

"I will admit, I've been watching you for quite some time. And lately you have seemed... different. More depressed, more self aware even." Vlad began, his eyes softening to look almost human. "I feel I must warn you Daniel, the person you're chasing is not what you want or need. That man will only leave you broken."

Danny snatched back his hand, getting off his bed to try to put as much distance between them as he could. Vlad sat still as a statue, watching him like a panther would watch it's prey. Danny crossed his arms over his stomach, feeling a chill from having been so close to Vlad in his ghostly body. The teen had no where to run without getting past Vlad first so he slumped against the far wall, still scowling at the older man, hoping that he'd get the hint and leave.

"You don't know him." Danny knew he was pouting but he didn't care.

"And I suppose you do?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the shirt Danny had picked out.

He picked it up and Danny grit his teeth to keep himself from yelling at the other man to stop. Vlad held the delicate mesh shirt carefully, like it was some kind of spiderweb. He lay the shirt down in his lap and sighed, turning to Danny once more.

"Daniel--"

"Danny." The teen muttered.

"Danny..." Vlad spoke softly, practically tasting the name. "I have met these kinds of men before and they are all alike. He will only want one thing from you and then he'll simply toss you aside. And I know you want more than that."

"You don't know me." Danny curled inwards on himself, his body shaking slightly as he kept control over his ghost side, wanting to disappear and fly away. "I don't care if it's just once."

Vlad got off the bed, fluidly changing to his human form as he did so. Danny looked up and went to move even as the older man crouched beside him. Vlad put his arms on either side of Danny's body to keep him from running in his human body, confident he could change quick enough to catch the boy if he decided to bolt in his ghost form. The teen could feel Vlad's warm breath on his cheek and he was partially glad that he was human. It didn't feel as sureal or cold when he was 'normal' and Danny wondered for a moment if Vlad ever felt the same.

"Daniel... Danny, I know you because you are like me. We share more than just our dual bodies."

"I'm not like you," Danny whispered, edging closer to the wall.

"You may not agree with my methods, but we are similar." Vlad's voice was soft, like a hypnotist.

Danny's fingers clenched on the soft carpet beneath his fingers. He saw Vlad extend a hand and flinched when he set it on the teen's shoulder. He looked up at the older man, expecting him to attack but was only met with kindly eyes. It was unnerving and not like Vlad at all and it disturbed him. It wasn't the passion bordering on obsession that he'd seen when Vlad looked at his mother, and it wasn't the distaste and pain when he looked at Danny's father either. It was as if there was something lurking in his gaze, watching for the right moment to show itself to him. Danny shivered, his eyes darted to the hand on his shoulder, not used to being touched by anyone. He didn't know what disturbed him more, the fact that Vlad was touching him or the fact that he didn't want the older man to move his hand.

"Give me a chance to prove he's not worth it." Vlad hissed, his impatience flaring for only a moment.

"How?" Danny declaired darkly.

"We can go invisible and watch him." Vlad suggested, his hand sliding down the boy's arm to his hand, squeezing it softly.

Danny let his hand be taken. "That doesn't feel right."

"But if I'm wrong then won't you feel better? You'll know for sure that he wants you."

Danny could have sworn he heard longing in Vlad's voice and looked at the floor. Perhaps Vlad was changing for the better? Maybe he remembered how much it hurt not to be able to have Maddie and just wanted Danny to be happy. The teen stood up and Vlad followed suit, moving liquidly like he was still a young man himself.

"I have to get changed. I'm meeting him in an hour or so..." Danny rubbed his arm.

Vlad took his hand with a smile and then looked at it, subtly feeling his soft skin. The older man opened his mouth to speak and let go of Danny's hand, a look of guilt crossing his eyes. He bowed low and turned invisible before leaving the room to give Danny privacy. Not worried about the man peeping Danny stripped out of his shirt and picked up the mesh one. It would probably be a bit cold, but then again maybe Dash would put his arm around him if he shivered.

He didn't want to believe Vlad but Dash had never been nice to him. It was depressing but he had to think realistically. The mesh shirt slid over his skin a little roughly and he blushed when he felt the coarse fabric rub across his nipples. His jeans pooled at his feet and he kicked them into a corner, reaching for his other pair of clean jeans. The teen paused a moment before shucking off his briefs as well, trying not to think of what it implied. The cool air brushed across his bottom and he held the jeans to his body, turning around to see if Vlad was there. It was a ridiculous thought, but the chill air had reminded him of ghosts. Quickly he put the tight jeans on, hoping Vlad wouldn't make a comment about them.

The teenage halfa opened his door and opened his mouth to whisper for Vlad to come back. He was surprised when a wisp of blue air escaped his mouth and he glanced around, waiting for the older man to show himself. Danny could feel a difference in the air to his left and turned to face it. Vlad came partially into sight and made a motion with his hand for Danny to come with him. The blue eyed boy glanced around quickly before making his body intangible and floating after his would be mentor. Vlad looked back and took him by the hand, floating them both up through the roof. Danny shivered as he passed through the electronic devices on top of his home and crept a bit closer to Vlad, unsure if they would set off any detectors that his parents had made.

The older halfa gave his ghostly arm a soft tug and nodded towards the town to indicate that they had to go. Danny sighed and nodded, taking his hand from Vlad's and rubbing it gingerly as he floated in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Quietly the younger boy wondered how long Vlad had been in town and if he knew his way around. If they eventually got into a fight, Danny wanted the advantage of knowing all the short cuts through his home turf. It was a bit dispiriting to think of fighting Vlad again, since Danny knew he'd probably get his butt kicked but he had to face reality.

The pair floated side by side and Vlad smirked before turning over and crossing his arms behind his ethereal head.

"There's faster ways to go about this."

"What do you mean?" Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Sprout wings, it will carry you faster."

Danny's shoulders slumped and he pointed at his bare back. "In case you havn't noticed, I can't just 'sprout' up a pair at random times."

"Only because you're not trying. But then again, I suppose that's too advanced for you isn't it?" Vlad goaded him, loving the fact that he could get under his skin.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Vlad said nothing but slowed his float, forcing Danny to stop with him. The older halfa stretched his arms up and grimaced slightly, like he was pulling a muscle. The tuxedo he now wore in ghost form slid apart along his spine to release a large set of dark green wings. Danny watched in awe, still surprised everytime he saw Vlad show off a new trick. He had expected the wings to be leathery like a bats but they were actually layered with feathers and Vlad flapped them to test their strength. The older man crossed his arms over his chest with a triumphant smile and then reached for Danny.

"Now you, just concentrate on your body and how each limb feels then create another. It's truly exilerating." Vlad's smile broadened.

"It looks hard." Danny rubbed his arm, nervous about trying something new in front of the experienced man.

"You won't know until you try." The older halfa frowned.

"I don't think I can do it."

Vlad rubbed his temples in frustration and slid his body behind Danny, making the younger boy spin around to try to keep him in his eyeline. Just as the boy was about to ask what he was doing the elder halfa reached to Danny's spine and trailed his fingertips along his back. Danny was fairly sure that if he was human he would have had goosebumps from the touch but as it was, all he felt was a warmth spreading over his body. The white haired teen sagged forwards, a rush of dizzyness passing over him as he looked into Vlad's eyes.

Danny gasped when he felt wetness seeping down his back to the base of his spine, trickling between the cleft of his bottom. It felt vaguely erotic and he blushed before looking over his shoulder to see a pair of light green wings, as large as Vlad's but bat like instead of angelic. The younger boy's jaw dropped slightly and he turned to glare at his would be teacher.

"That's not fair, how come you've got those wings and I'm stuck looking demonic?"

"Because things are not always as they appear. Be thankful, if your opponents think of you as demonic it might shake them up and make it easier to fight them." Vlad gave a small grin before motioning for Danny to continue leading the way.

"Thanks." Danny looked at him warily, flapping the wings he'd just aquired.

"Just giving you a push. Next time you have to do it yourself though."

The older halfa pumped his wings once, propelling his body forwards quickly. Danny was curious to see the wings flex and bend with Vlad's will. Gingerly he pushed and pulled with the new appendages and then grinned when he thought he had gotten the hang of them. Much like any other teenager with a new opportunity to zip along at high speeds, Danny let out a whoop of joy and darted ahead of Vlad.

The older halfa was surprised to hear laughter and then a loud utterance of 'SWEET' as Danny zipped ahead of him. Slowly a smile spread across Vlad's face and he let his wings carry him towards the young boy. He knew the boy didn't trust him, but that would change. And then he could get what he came for.

------------------

Dash: scowling What the hell was that? The date was suppose to happen in chapter two!  
Danny: And what's up with Vlad clueless  
Vlad: Nothing Daniel, now go eat this popsicle will you? drools slightly  
Nika: Pervy old man, this is Dash/Danny not Vlad/Danny! 


	5. Tiny Little Truths

Title: If He Knew Rating: R Warnings: Male relationships, possible 'sexxings' in later chapters, angst galore, possibly some typoes and grammatical errors. My bad VV;  
Disclaimer: looks under a pile of dirty clothes Well they aren't in my room so they don't belong to me... dangit.  
Note: I'm not evil, I just act that way...

Chapter five - Little tiny truths.

Danny flew himself high above the clouds, searching out the Nasty Burger. His wings rippled slightly in the breeze and he found that even though the appendages were false he could feel things from them just as if they were his actual skin. The halfa teen placed a gloved hand to his chest and then looked down at it curiously. If Vlad could alter his appearance then the teen was fairly sure he should have been able to do it as well.

Taking a deep breath, Danny clasped his hands together and concentrated, trying to stop shaking in his nervousness. In his mind he could picture his phantom form as it currently was, leathery wings and all. He let his breath leave him slowly and opened his eyes, unclasping his hands as he did so and splayed his fingers. Surrounding the gloves was the same bright green as usual and Danny took in another breath and tried to think of something different to wear.

The same creepy wetness that had harkened the coming of his wings was now slipping between his fingers and the boy instinctively cupped his hands together. The slippery stuff was light green and seemed to have a light all its own. Danny brought his hands to his face and let the strange stuff wash over his features. It tingled like a good exfoliator and soothed his red cheeks. Small drops slipped down his neck to the black jumpsuit and he licked his lips, trying to think of something different than what he was wearing.

When Vlad finally caught up to the youth he stared in outright fascination. Danny's shirt now had a v-neck plunging to the middle of his chest and was light green to match his eerie eyes. His white gloves had spikes protruding around the wrist that looked almost like thorns. The younger halfa was frowning down at his bottom half however and Vlad let his eyes cast downward to see what the problem was.

"Bellbottoms?" Plasimus raised an eyebrow.

"No, they're flare jeans." Danny corrected him with a scowl.

"They're nice, what's the problem?"

Danny looked at the dark black jeans he now sported and brushed away some immaginary dirt. "It's nothing, I just wasn't expecting this."

"Well if it's any consolation, I think you look fine." Vlad very nearly purred the sentiments.

Danny's pale cheeks flushed in embaressment and Vlad passed by him with a smirk. It was sinfully easy to manipulate the younger halfa, and if Vlad had more of a sense of morality then he would have been ashamed. As it was he was quite pleased with himself for slowly testing his boundaries with the boy and wearing down his guard. If his assumptions about Danny's new boyfriend were correct then it would only aide the millionaire in his attempt to gain the child's confidence.

The young ghost hunter flapped his wings idily, keeping his eyes on the ground far beneath them to watch out for humans. There was barely anyone on the streets but that was all too normal. In such a small city most people either drove to the nearest city to get their entertainment or simply tried to find it online. More than likely people were out at restaurants or catching the early movies at the local theater. The newest movie that had been introduced was a romance and Danny hesitated as he floated over the theater. The white haired ghost boy sank slightly in the air so he could get a bit closer, not paying attention to his companion.

If he asked Dash, would the jock take him to a movie? They could always show up at different times so it wouldn't look suspicious and hide together in one of the dark corners in the very back. He wrapped his wings around himself in a protective cocoon, closing his eyes to try to shut out the world for just a short while. The evening air felt warm against his ectoplasmic body and he knew that for a normal person it had to feel cold. A shiver went up his spine despite the warmth and he could sense Vlad coming closer to him. 

Not for the first time he found himself wondering if his dual body also left him with a dual nature. Why should he be trusting Vlad of all people? The older halfa hadn't done anything in the past to make himself seem trustworthy. Danny tightened his grip on himself as he floated back to Vlad, intent on staying on guard while the other was around. His wings spread out as he came closer and he narrowed his eyes slightly, marring his handsome features with what looked like more of a pout than a scowl.

Vlad frowned slightly when Danny zipped past him once more with such a sober expression. The younger halfa's eyes were dark with an inner fire and he refused to let his gaze meet Vlad's own passion filled stare. The vampiric halfa followed the one he yearned after, his wings fluttering slightly as a shiver went up his back. He had come too far to loose Danny now, he didn't care how long it took, he would have the boy as his own.

Dash glared at the seat in front of him studiously ignoring Quan, who was trying to get a conversation out of him. The blonde anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, wanting the other jock to leave before Danny showed up and got scared off. He wasn't even sure what he could tell Danny once he got to the Nasty Burger, but he was fairly sure it wouldn't happen with Quan there. He didn't notice his friend watching him, intent in his scrutiny. He had met his friend at the restaurant but Dash had been preoccupied with his own thoughts. Quan had thought that it had something to do with the newest assignment from Lancer but when he brought it up, Dash had only stared at him coldly.

"Man, did I do something to piss you off or have you just developed PMS?" Quan crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Dash to take the bait.

The blonde jock looked up and tried to relax. It wasn't as if the other boy knew who he was waiting for. And even if he did, Quan was one of the most non-judgemental people that he knew. He lifted his eyes to meet Qwan's and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to force out the tension that was settled in his muscles.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Dash glaced at the entrance to the Nasty Burger expecting Danny to show up at the worst possible moment.

The Asian boy took a seat across from his friend and leaned on the table, feeling it bend towards him slightly as he did so. He had done this many times before in order to squirm an answer out of his friend and it never failed to work. The blonde jock hated being stared at so he would cave and spill his guts with whatever was bothering him. Normally Quan would only wait a few minutes for it to happen, but now Dash was avoiding his gaze and fidgeting to take his mind off the fact that his friend was there. The raven haired boy put his hand to his chin in thought, trying to think of something to say to bluff a response from Dash. It was unatural for there to be silence between the two, whenever they were alone they always shared things with each other even if it was just talking about nothing at all.

"If I come back later will you be in the mood to talk?" Quan asked smoothly.

"I dunno, I might not be here."

The Asian jock gave a sharp laugh at his friend's sulky mood. "Man I havn't seen you act like this since that party with..."

Dash looked up and his frame went tense from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, an angry blush starting in his cheeks. His friend sat up a bit straighter but didn't finish his sentence, knowing that if he spoke too loudly they would both be in for a world of hurt from their peers. Dash broke eye contact first and Quan slumped in his seat, his breath leaving him in a heavy sigh. After one wild night of partying with some college students and faking their own ages the pair made a pact never to mention the night, at least not where anyone could hear.

"You wanna talk about it?" Quan asked casually, reaching for a packet of sugar and absently playing with it.

"Nothin' to talk about." Dash tensed up slightly more, though he hadn't thought it possible.

"Nice ass?" His friend whispered, wanting to be as ambiguous as possible.

A leer lit Dash's features and he leaned across the table to whisper back to his friend. His bright blue eyes were alive with lust at the mentioning of, in his opinion, Danny's best feature. He brought his hands forward in a cupping motion and shook his head a little. His friend put a toothpick between his lips and avidly listened to Dash as he described the 'perfect asset'. Neither of them would ever admit to being gay but each of them knew they were curious enough to try anything once, and possibly more if it felt good.

"Such a tease only being able to look at it. You remember that night, with... you know in the spare bedroom." Dash's voice was hushed but urgent, like he couldn't tell the story fast enough.

Quan could feel his palms start to sweat and rubbed them on the sleeves of his jacket. "How could I forget, that bitch was a total slut. Always screaming for more, I get kinda hard thinkin' about it."

"You mean when your dick wasn't halfway down the bitch's throat." Dash all but growled, squirming in his seat slightly.

"It was the only way I could think of to shut him up." Quan chuckled quietly.

Dash covered his face, his shoulders shaking slightly with mirth. He wasn't sure why he had been anxious around Quan when they had already shared so much together, literally, but he was still a bit nervous about telling his friend just who the new 'bitch' was. The possesive side of him argued that if he told, Quan would want a piece of the action. While it was interesting to have a partner to pound a submissive into the mattress, Dash wanted his time with Danny to remain personal. It wasn't that he wanted a relationship with the shorter boy, but there was something a lot more private about having a fuck buddy that you had to see every day.

"Anyone I know?" Quan cracked his knuckles, glancing over at the other patrons.

"No one you'd be interested in." Dash scratched his nose and looked away elusively.

At that statement Quan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He had never known his blonde friend to hold out on him before, but he supposed that Dash was probably nervous about his family finding out. In his own family, Quan wouldn't have to worry about coming out about his attractions to both sexes. So far as he knew, there were no gay people in his family, but both his mother and father had a few gay friends.

Dash let his gaze wander back to his friend, feeling a betraying blush starting to pinken his cheeks. He put his chin in his hand in an attempt to hide it and let his fingers brush near his temples. There was a small smile on Quan's face and Dash had the urge to punch his arm to make him stop. His heart beat quickened when he heard the sound of bells and he looked over at the door. He licked his lips when he saw Danny standing there, looking around for him in uncertainty. There was an older man standing just behind Danny like some sort of bodyguard, and he didn't look pleased to be in the fast food joint.

Dash stood up and slipped out of the booth, heading for the raven haired boy. Even before he was a foot away from his date the older man fixed him with a cold glare. The jock was used to his father looking at him like that, but there was an underlying hatred that made the blonde stop cold and want to give up on Danny then and there. Before he could turn away Danny spoke up, breaking the oppressive stare.

"Dash, I wasn't sure you'd be here." The younger boy smiled brightly.

The jock smirked and gave a shrug, as if he didn't care if anyone saw them talking. It warmed the young halfa's heart to consider that his crush might want to spend time with him. This made the flight with Vlad all the more worth it. He could prove to the older man that he was loved and then Vlad wouldn't have a reason to stay in Amity Park. When he had changed forms before getting close to the Nasty Burger, he could have sworn that Vlad was staring at him. It made a chill go up his spine when he wondered just what his nemesis was plotting.

Vlad walked close behind them and took a seat on the outside when they went back to the booth. Danny was close to the wall and across from him, Quan was looking at him in wonder and smiling ever so slightly. The shorter boy ran his finger over the table idily, not sure if he should start up a conversation with his crush. On the one hand it might make Vlad go away but on the other hand Dash might leave as well. He was on unfamiliar territory with the jock and his heart jumped every time the blonde looked over his shoulder.

"So Danny, who is this?" Quan asked politely, nodding at the older man.

Vlad lifted his chin in self-importance. "I am the little badger's chaperone."

"Badger?" Dash and Quan looked at an exasperated Danny in confusion.

"Why -do- you call me that?" The raven haired boy looked up at Vlad in confusion.

"Because it suits you." Vlad answered evasively, "Now then which one of you do I have to watch out for?"

Although his tone was jovial, the hybrid's eyes were dark with annoyance. Quan glanced at Dash and then grinned as he jerked his thumb in Danny's direction.

"I wouldn't be interested, huh?"

As quick as a snake Vlad turned his eyes on Dash, the normal color of his eyes fading away and shining red for an instant before he collected himself. He reminded himself that Dash was still young and couldn't possibly satisfy Danny in the way Vlad intended. The older man knew he could fill the emptyness in Danny's very soul. Being part ghost it was only natural to seek out the companionship of other ghosts. Vlad had done it himself at first, but after finding no one that matched his intelligence or power he gave up all hope of finding someone to complete him. But in the younger halfa he found potential. Danny unknowingly carried an immense power that Vlad yearned to touch.

"So, are you going to follow us all night?" Dash scowled at Vlad, not pleased with the intrusion.

"I hope you don't intend on keeping Danny out all night long. He has a curfew." Vlad smirked slightly at the look on Dash's face. He anticipated that it would be all too easy to push the jock away from the younger halfling.

"You're embarressing me," Danny hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"I only wish to look out for your well being." Vlad put a hand to his chest innocently.

By the look on Danny's face, the older man could tell that he wasn't impressed nor was he fooled. He set an elbow on the table, ignoring the two jocks in favor of watching his future protege. The scowl remained on Danny's face but it didn't seem that he had fallen too far out of the boy's graces because he didn't move away when Vlad put a hand over his. Not wanting to push his luck, the older man removed his hand and flipped open a menu that had been left at the table and perused it.

"Speaking of your well being, are you certain you're not endangered by eating these attrocities?" Vlad grimaced as he read through the menu.

Danny rolled his eyes and took the menu from his would be tutor, not bothering to look it through before setting it aside. "I know it's been a while since you lived on a student budget, but this stuff is actually good."

"Greasy but filling." Quan agreed with a smirk.

"How charming," Vlad spoke contemptuously, gaining a kick under the table from Danny. "In any case I'm assuming that your intentions with my young charge are honorable?"

Vlad's emotionless stare sent a shudder up Quan's spine and he glanced at Dash to see if he was just as shaken. The blonde didn't appear to be phased in the least by the cold look and took the menu from where Danny had set it. The old man's attitude was rubbing his nerves raw and he wanted to shove his prissy dressing ass in the nearest irrigation ditch.

"If you're going to be with us all night then I guess you'll find out." Dash declaired hotly.

Danny blushed slightly at the attention he was getting from them both and ducked his head slightly, looking for a way to diffuse the situation quickly. Quan looked at him curiously, considering the youth and wondering just what it was that drew Dash to him. He couldn't really see it himself, Danny always seemed a little geeky for his tastes. And those parents of his were a couple of serious nutballs.

Dash looked up as the door chime at the front of the store went off once more and growled lightly, not pleased that someone might come in and see them together. Abruptly he stood and made a quick motion with his hand. Danny gave Vlad a small shove on the shoulder and the older man grudgily got out of the booth to let Danny pass him. Dash drew up the collar of his letterman jacket and started towards the door, his light blue eyes glaring at anyone who dared to look in his direction. Danny felt his hand being taken roughly just before his crush pulled them both out the door, Vlad hot on their heels.

"So where do you want to go?" Danny asked once he was able to catch his breath, half hidden from view by Dash's massive frame.

"The museum," Dash muttered with a small frown.

"The museum." Danny repeated, a bit dumbfounded.

Dash turned to set his unapproving gaze on the smaller boy and saw the raven haired one flinch under the hard scrutiny. "I can't let people see you with me, no one will look for us there."

The young halfa's heart fell when he confirmed his fear that he would only be Dash's dirty little secret. Logically he knew that his crush would have to take a long time to get used to having Danny in his life but he had hoped that Dash would have a bit more tact. His self-appointed guardian came up close behind him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, his dark gaze speaking volumes to the hurt teen. Danny shrugged off the touch and lifted his head, falling in step slightly behind Dash.

"That's okay, there's an exhibit there I was going to check out anyways." The raven haired boy smiled brightly.

The jock caught himself before he reproached the young boy for being geeky and let Danny see a small smile. Together they headed towards the museum to enjoy the relative peace and quiet of being nearly alone.

-  
Dash: Well it took you long enough!  
Danny: And I'm still being angsty, give me a break, have him do something cute.  
Vlad: panicing No! Have Dash be a jerk!  
D & D : glare Shut it golden oldie. 


	6. Interlude

Title: If he Knew Rating: R Warnings: Male on male relationships, angst, possible lemon later on. Any typos or bad grammar are either deliberate or just my fault for not proofreading closely enough. ;  
Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are not mine, unfortunatly. Note: Someone mentioned that Sam and Tucker were only seen in the second chapter so I'm taking a small break from Dash, Danny and Vlad to go back to our favorite goth girl and techno geek.

Interlude

Sam sat at her computer typing in the latest cheat code that she had found for an old game that she owned. She had finished the game at least ten times on her own but finding cheat codes were always fun to play around with. Her hair was slightly mused up from the microphone and ear piece attachments that she wore to keep in touch with her friends in instant messages. Her painted black lips were curved into a slight smile as her opponents on the screen were decimated and she heard a friend through the online system moan that their dark elf was taken down to nearly nothing in hit points.

"You should expect this by now if you're playing with me." Sam chuckled into the microphone.

"Yes, you are the almighty cyber bitch." The player returned good naturedly, "I'm just glad I can't see your face as you emmasculate me."

"You know you love being whipped." Sam shook her head with a slight blush at the teasing they both gave back and forth.

"What's this about being whipped!"

Sam spun around in her chair and let out a sharp laugh of surprise when she found Tucker holding up her wall. The techno geek waved to her with a cocky grin, his palm pilot safely tucked into his belt while the pen for it was being twiddled between his fingers. Sam shot off a quick message to her friend that she would be away from the keyboard and made her character 'sit'. The rolling chair made a little noise as she pushed away from the desk to see Tucker, but only enough that a person would notice if it was deadly silent.

The goth girl shoved her hands into her jeans pockets with a smile and raised her eyebrows. "So? Have you gotten any farther in that essay?"

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck with an irritated sigh. "I've got nothing, I tried doing that whole 'let your mind go blank and write without thinking' but all I come up with is Lancer dressing in drag and dancing the tango..."

Sam chuckled at that and gave his arm a shove. "So go with that then!"

Tucker's eyes widened and he nearly gagged at the thought of writting such a thing. His mouth opened in protest and he closed it just as quickly, shaking his head to try to make the image of his teacher in a dress from his mind. Bad enough that Sam had to tell him about all her friends online, now she had him thinking about it at the weirdest times. Nothing like looking at Victoria Secret cataloges and the sudden image of your best friend wearing a garter belt and a smile popping into your head. Not that he often thought about Danny like that, it was just all Sam's fault.

"I can't write about guys in drag, I have no clue how they do it or why..." Tucker squirmed uncomfortably as Sam advanced on him.

"Well then, why not find out? It's not like it's something nasty Tucker, it's just something you can use to further your mind. And Lancer already told us that no one is going to see it but him. Does he really seem the type to go and break a confidence?" Sam urged, her dark eyes sparkling as she pushed Tucker to go with his instincts.

"Well no, I mean he's a teacher so he couldn't right but still. Come on Sam help me out here, don't make me go to spark notes or something." Tucker pouted as he brought his hands up, clasped in front of him in desperate prayer.

"You are not using spark notes to cheat your way out of this. You've got a brain and you can use it you dummy!" Sam scowled.

"Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted by that last statement..?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam sighed and brought a hand up to her hair, brushing her bangs back from her face. "Alright lets start brainstorming for your essay."

"Actually I was thinking I could do a poem." Tucker grinned and took out his palm pilot once more.

Sam raised an eyebrow at this and took a seat on her bed, pushing her assortment of stuffed animals out of her way and patting the spot next to her. Her friend made his way over and plopped down, making the matress squeak in the process. When he was there the ebony haired girl looked over his shoulder to see what he had on the screen and nearly plotzed from what she saw. There in tiny pixels along the 'margins' of his page were pictures of boys kissing, hearts floating over their heads.

"Where in the world did you find that?" Sam asked in a deadpan tone.

"I searched for it on the net. Something about shounen... eye? I dunno but I thought I could write something up then print it off with this in the background for a better effect." Tucker smirked cockily.

"That's a great idea... what in the heck do you need me for?" Sam frowned, setting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing really but it feels weird writing this at home. I mean what if my dad came in and found me writing this stuff. He'd be all freaked out, even if it is just for school." Tucker shook his head, using his stylus pen to write out his poem.

"You know..." Sam looked at the piece of technology and laughed softly, "That's not exactly a poem right now... it's more like a ballad."

"SWEET! Chicks love musicians!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend a moment before grabbing the nearest fluffy pillow from her bed and thrashing him upside the head.

-  
I know, I haven't updated in forever and a day. It's been insane at work and the plot bunnies aren't coming as fast as they should be. However, the date and all that's happening in it is all planned out... it just needs to be typed up and uploaded is all. ;  
Dash: Make with the date alread, I want another kiss!  
Danny: Ditto!  
Vlad: What about me! I have fans out there too you know.  
-The authoress tries to put duct tape over the trio's mouths before running back to her writing utensils- It's coming soon, I promise! 


End file.
